Multicellular masses, such as tissues and tumors, may comprise a heterogeneous cellular milieu. These complex cellular environments may often display multiple phenoytpes, which may be indicative of multiple genotypes. Distilling multicellular complexity down to single cell variability is an important facet of understanding multicellular heterogeneity. This understanding may be important in the development of therapeutic regimens to combat diseases with multiple resistance genotypes.